User blog:Firebrand794/Four4 vs Firebrand794: Epic -4 Tourney
Yup, this is a thing now. Three verses each cuz why not :P (This is also on the Four Stars wiki, but I figured I'd add it here, too) The beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZ8CZjwSCQ8 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF -4 FOUR4 VS FIREBRAND794 BEGIN Fire: I hope you people are hungry, cuz I'm making melted chocolate Out of this pathetic single digit Four, Who shouldn't bother blocking My incindiary rhymes, so hot they'll burn your Pyro Make your skin even darker when I'm through, yo Your a loser and a crap mod, all you do is cause strife You're nothing and never will be, meanwhile I'm LivingLife I'm Positive you'll be feeling Negative by the end of this, Four Let's just say this is a train of your loss, and I'm the Mr. Conductor! Four: I can see you trying, and I can see your loss is clear I mean, you tried to sleep with Dex, it seems you're pretty queer But you never fail to surprise me, like with your puns and kicks You should stick to your Vaseline, and stop rubbing your friends' dicks And I see that you're bringing the racism, and its only Round One You're a real clown in chat, but outside? You're no fun I can see why you chose Ed, you both share a lack of intelligence You're just a horny brony, so GTFO and clop to a pegasus! Fire: I may have made the racist jokes, but you're no better Basing most your verse off my sexuality, aren't you clever? It's humorous to see your attempts to do lyrical harm Especially when you call me queer, yet you've fallen for my charm I'm known as the funniest user, but I believe you surpassed me Thinking you'll clench victory, plz, you're a laugh to me I await you adding, "lost to Fire" in your user page, Joey Because no matter what you try, you'll fail, so you can just blow me. Four: And thus we return to your homosexuality I'll make Verse 2 pack a punch; FATALITY My raps have Flare in them, but you lack any skill I'm doing this for NF, whereas you're doing it for thrills Watch as I surpass your raps and you're left in the dust You say I've fallen for your charm? Plz, you lack the lust After this, you'll be Branded with the quote "I LOST TO 16" When it comes to corny jokes, you're really the queen! Fire: I'll leave you forgotten, you'll be quite like your idol Millard Fillmore Your only here because you can't get some, don't be so Negative, Four You are what you eat I guess, because this chicken is fried When Negafour sees this verse all she'll say to you is "DENIED!" I'll dominate this Pyro, set him off like a Bob-Omb Because you already know that Bob is the bomb. You're correct I'm here for the thrill, still you're chance of loss is high Because like always a White beat a Black at something; What a surprise. Four: The fuck is this, a tournament or your first fight? You would've lost by now, but you've got your ass too tight Talking racist smack, like some old white bitch More annoying in chat than the Golden Snitch You may be made of Fire, but I'm about to put you out You're more feminine than Sierra, so join the girl scouts Time to end this, so have fun as the loser you are My verses hit hard, so enjoy these verbal scars! Who won? Firebrand794 Four4 Category:Blog posts